


Makroh Week 2020

by old_and_new_friends



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: M/M, Makroh Week 2020, Minor Korra/Asami Sato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_and_new_friends/pseuds/old_and_new_friends
Summary: Short Stories Written for Makroh Week on Tumblr.Day 1: Family - Iroh introduces Mako to his son. It doesn't go smoothly.Day 2: Childhood - Iroh learns a bit more about his boyfriend when the two came across the effects of Kuvira's attack on the city.Day 3: (Second) Meeting - Iroh meets Mako again at Korra and Asami's wedding. A dance together may be the start of something great.Day 4: Lightning - Mako or Iroh's contemplation of how they got together aka I try my hand at poetry, something I haven't written in years.Day 5: Injury - When Mako met Iroh, the man was injured doing something stupid. Years later, Iroh helps take care of Mako's own wound from doing something stupid.Day 6: Date Night - Iroh and Mako  get kicked out of the mover theater after losing interest in the mover. As they leave Iroh puts his money where his mouth was.Day 7: Free Day - Iroh and Mako have a small (or rather large) argument about taking their relationship public.
Relationships: Iroh II/Mako (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	1. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iroh introduces Mako to his son. It doesn't go smoothly.

Mako held on tightly to Iroh's hand as the ship pulled up to the docks.

In their seven-month long relationship there had been a few family meetings here and there. Iroh had met Mako's family. Having already met Bolin, back during the whole Amon ordeal, Iroh soon came to know Mako's extended family as well, nearly better then Mako himself.

His only response to remembering all their names had been that it was unseemly for a Prince to forget a name. Mako wasn’t sure that made a difference, but Iroh must have learned some trick he wasn’t sharing.

Mako had met certain members of Iroh's family already, as well. He met his grandfather, father and mother long before they dated, as well as his father's extended family. He met Iroh’s sister soon after they started dating. He had yet to meet Iroh's extended family on his mother's side and that introduction would have to wait still, as his Great Aunt and her family weren't currently in the Fire Nation.

No, the meeting Mako was so nervous about was the most important.

He was meeting Iroh's son.

Mako had been under no illusions when he and Iroh had started dating. He had known since they met that Iroh had a child. He had mentioned such in his telegraph to Commander Bumi, his father. He was missing his son's birthday during the fight against the equalists, and told his father to make sure the child knew why.

Still, Iroh's son had been an eight-year-old abstract to Mako up until now. Now the boy would be real. Real enough that if Mako didn't gain his approval, it could potentially ruin this new and delicate relationship with an amazing man that Mako was slowly falling in love with.

His name was Azahi and he had the power of Mako's happiness in his tiny hands.

Mako looked over at Iroh and smiled when the man dropped a kiss on his forehead. He leaned into it, scared each bit of affection would be the last.

They left the ship and Mako smiled slightly at seeing the child. He looked like Iroh, even down to the haircut. All that was missing was a tiny Untied Forces uniform. He was cute.

Azahi ran up to his father and Iroh wrapped him up into a backbreaking hug that lifted the small boy off the ground.

"Hey buddy," Iroh said, "look at you, you've gotten bigger!"

"And I got a new grown up tooth now!" Azahi said trying to point to a tooth in the back of his mouth. Iroh leaned away from the boy slightly and laughed.

"Impressive, kiddo," Iroh said, even as he avoided looking at his son's teeth. "Hey, there's someone I want you to meet."

Iroh placed Azahi down and directed the kid's attention towards Mako.

"Azahi," Iroh said, crouched behind his son, "this is Mako, he's my boyfriend."

Azahi looked between Mako and Iroh for a moment before stamping his foot on the ground.

"No!" Azahi said, unaware of the turmoil he ignited within Mako's heart.

"What?" Iroh asked, his face crumpling in confusion. "Buddy, what's wrong? What do you mean no?"

"You can't!" Azahi said. "I already have another dad!"

"Well," Iroh said, looking nervously at Mako, who had frozen on the dock. "We haven't really discussed marriage but if we ever do, you can have three dads! Won't that be cool!"

"No!" Azahi said, "Mom said when she married, I'd have another dad and one day maybe I'd get another mom!"

Iroh frowned. "Well your mother was wrong about that. You have a fifty-fifty chance of getting a second mom or a second dad," Iroh said. His face had hardened and it wasn't hard to see why Iroh might have split with his ex-wife.

He had said she didn't agree with his lifestyle. Mako had always assumed he meant his military lifestyle, but maybe he meant something else.

"No," Azahi shouted again, "because then I'll only have one mom!"

"Most people do, buddy," Iroh said. "You have a really great mom."

The implication that she wasn't a good wife, was left unsaid.

"No," Azahi said a final time, before running off back towards the palace.

Iroh sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry about that," Iroh said. "I'm sure he'll come around."

It was left unspoken what would happen if he didn't. Mako's hands were shaking as they walked up to the palace. The idea of losing this man was tearing him apart.  
He kept his face blank. He didn't want Iroh to know how badly this was hurting.

Somehow Iroh knew anyway, as he immediately pulled Mako into a huh.

"I'm sorry," Iroh said, rubbing Mako's back. “If it was up to me, only, I'd never let you go."

"But his comfort matters too," Mako said. "I know."

Iroh pulled back slightly and smiled weakly.

"I don't know what she's teaching him but if she's ignoring my sexuality again, I'm putting a stop to it," Iroh growled slightly. "She can say it to my face all she wants but she will not teach my son her closed-minded ideals."

"Must be hard being away from him so often," Mako said.

"Painfully so," Iroh said, collapsing on one of the sofas in the room. He dragged Mako with him and tucked him into his side. "It's the only thing that makes me regret my job, being away from my family."

"Did you lose this?" Lord Zuko asked, walking into the room with Azahi at his side. Azahi was looking at the ground as he made his way to his father.

"I'm sorry," Azahi said, grabbing his father's arm. "I got mad but I should have listened to you. Grandpa said it takes many to make a family and that judging before giving someone a chance is wrong. If he makes you happy, I think having three dads might be okay."

Iroh smiled and pulled Azahi into a hug. "Oh buddy, I love you. You're such an awesome kid," he said.

"I'm sorry I got mad at you for dating my dad," Azahi said to Mako.

"It's okay kid," Mako said. "I probably would have done worse."

"Hurt my dad and I will do worse," Azahi said sweetly.

Mako leaned away from the kid. "Ah," Mako said, "noted."

Iroh shook his head. "Who let Aunt Azula near him?" Iroh asked, laughing slightly.

Mako laughed a bit too which caused Azahi to pout. The kid was really cute and Mako hoped with everything, he could further win this kid's approval. Not just because of Iroh but because he wanted to know Azahi himself too.

"Your family is never boring," Mako said.

"No, it's not," Iroh said, pulling him into a kiss.

"Eww," Azahi yelled before racing from the room.

Iroh snorted. "I hope one day you'll be a part of it too," Iroh admitted softly.

Mako looked away slightly. "Sounds fun," he said. He closed his eyes as he realized how odd a reply that was. Iroh was staring at him in bemusement. 

Mako avoided eye contact before awkwardly catching sight of Lord Zuko, who was still in the room. "Uh, did you need something, Lord Zuko?" Mako asked.

"Oh, right I suppose I should leave," he said turning around. “I didn’t wish to see my grandchild anyway. No one wants to spend time with me.”

“Grandad,” Iroh called, but Lord Zuko had already shut the door behind him.

Iroh and Mako traded a look before laughing. If there was a bit of giddy relief in that laughter, it was a secret between them.


	2. Childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iroh learns a bit more about his boyfriend when the two came across the effects of Kuvira's attack on the city

Iroh was wrapped around Mako's arm as the two walked the streets of Republic City. They had no real destination in mind and were simply hoping to come across something interesting.

Iroh absentmindedly drew his finger across the scar on Mako’s arm as Mako lead them through the gathering crowds. Iroh took in the newest skyscraper in the Republic City skyline when they came across it.

He was humming softly under his breath as they passed it, but was cut off when Mako came to an abrupt stop.

"Mako?" Iroh asked, turning to see what had caught his boyfriend's attention.

It was another section of the city affected by the years of destruction. There weren’t any spirit vines in the area so Iroh felt it safe to assume the buildings had to be torn down due to Kuvira’s giant mecha.

"They tore it down," Mako said.

"The buildings?" Iroh asked, looking at the flat concrete blocks where buildings had once been. It was a common sight to see in the city these days. "They were probably wrecked by Kuvira."

"But what about the things in them?" Mako asked, staring at a random foundation line.

"Relocated or gone," Iroh said, placing a hand on Mako's shoulder. "Remember? Asami was talking about it at dinner last week. The re-homing projects she’s funding?"

Mako continued to stare at the blank concrete.

"Mako?" Iroh asked again.

"There was an orphanage here," Mako said. "It's gone."

"Oh," Iroh said, looking at the missing buildings. "I'm sure they moved them to the other orphanages."

"That's what worries me," Mako said. "That's how Bolin and I slipped out of the system."

"What?" Iroh asked, squinting slightly at Mako. He had never mentioned living in an orphanage before.

Mako sighed.

"My parents died when I was little," Mako said. Iroh nodded, having already been told that.

"Then, you and Bolin ended up on the streets," Iroh continued.

"Well, that's the simplified version," Mako said.

Iroh looked over Mako's face. It was pulled tight with stress. Clearly whatever was going on right now, was hard on Mako. Iroh rubbed Mako’s shoulder before pulling the other man towards one of the sidewalk benches.

"You can explain more if you want," Iroh said, "or we can sit in silence."

Iroh nodded when Mako said nothing. That was fine. Mako's childhood was hard and difficult to talk about. Iroh knew that there were somethings Mako struggled to convey, and that sometimes Mako just didn’t wish to talk.

Iroh leaned his head into the crook of Mako's neck and waited until his boyfriend was ready to leave.

"We were taken to an orphanage," Mako said, softly. " That first day, once everything was processed by the police, they dropped us off at the nearest one they could. It was hard to adjust to but having lived on the street, I can appreciate it more for what it was, beds, food and, at least in that case, safe.”

Mako sighed and pointed to the foundation he had been staring at earlier. “It was about three stories,” Mako said, “I passed it every time I came this way. There’s a chocolate shop, just that way, I would go to.”

Mako gestured vaguely down the street.

“They recently, like two years ago or so, repainted all the orphanages in the city white,” Mako said. “The one Bolin and I were dropped off at was a dark green color, that suck out in the area. It was done on purpose so younger kids wouldn’t get lost. It had a narrow hallway in the front that only a few people could fit in at a time. It opened back up about a year ago and I’ve been volunteering at it on the weekends. Well, I’ve been trying, things have gotten busy.”

“It’s a bit hard going back there,” Mako admitted. “I had to confront a few things I wanted to leave behind. It was scary living in an orphanage at times. Bolin, being younger, was nearly adopted twice without me but he was at an age where his bending was coming in. Without anyone to train him, it was a rough time in his life and most people would rather avoid that phase. Finding out he was part Fire Nation didn’t help his case much either. I never had an adoption appointment."

Mako tilted his face to hide it within Iroh's hair. Iroh turned, allowing Mako more room to bury his face if needed. Mako found it easier to talk about things like this, when he couldn’t see the person he was talking to, so Iroh let him hide.

"The orphanage lost a lot of money over the few months Bolin and I were there," Mako said. "There weren't enough kids in the area to keep it running. So, the city shut it down and moved us. Rather, they moved everyone but Bolin and I. We were new and I guess they forgot."

"Mako," Iroh said, before pausing. He nearly mentioned how bad that was. That surely, they couldn’t have forgotten two whole children. That forgetting about them never should have happened. Mako already knew those things though, and he didn’t need Iroh to say it again. Iroh realized he had no good response to what Mako just said. 

He didn't think Mako was even looking for one, though.

Iroh pulled him closer into the huddle they'd formed on the bench, instead.

"I just, wonder where they went,” Mako whispered, peaking out at the missing building.

Iroh closed his eyes, realizing what was truly bothering Mako.

"I'm sure between our jobs we can find them," Iroh said. "Make sure the kids who lived here, got some where safe. We can make sure they weren’t forgotten."

Mako turned to him. There was something Iroh couldn't quite pinpoint in Mako's eyes. It was gone by the time Mako spoke.

"Yeah," Mako said. "Let's go."

Iroh let Mako pull him up and followed behind as Mako dragged him down the street.

Iroh looked back at the flat concrete slabs, as the turned the corner and filed away another secret of his boyfriend's childhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really a companion piece to Mako's Vacation but that was what I had in mind when writing this.


	3. Second Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iroh meets Mako again at Korra and Asami's wedding. A dance together may be the start of something great.

Iroh wasn’t surprised that he had been invited to Avatar Korra and Asami Sato’s wedding. He was the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, after all. Not inviting him would have caused serious political scandal. The only worse play would have been to not invite his mother.

No, what surprised Iroh was where he had been sat.

While his mother sat over with Iroh’s father and his siblings and mother, Iroh had been placed with the rest of Korra’s Team Avatar.

He had asked if the seating arrangement had been a mistake but Asami assured him that’s where they wanted him to sit.

Iroh wasn’t going to argue with the brides on it, and took his seat next to Detective Mako.

Korra and Asami were marrying in a Republic City fashion with a Fire Nation and Water Tribe flare, as his father called it.

Iroh could see what he meant. The Southern Water Tribe didn’t really have a wedding ceremony, at least not how other cultures would define one, but they had a few marriage traditions that Iroh could spot, popping up here and there. Only one Fire Nation tradition was really used, but the decorations reminded Iroh of his sister’s wedding only a year ago.

Iroh looked over at a sniffling noise and saw Detective Mako discreetly wiping his eyes.

“Are you okay?” Iroh asked.

“Fine,” the detective replied, coughing slightly. “I’m just really happy for them.”

Iroh looked between the brides and the detective. “Didn’t you used to date both of them at one point?” Iroh asked.

“That was six years ago,” he replied. “We are well past that. I wish the rest of the world would move on from it too.”

“Sorry,” Iroh said, holding his hands up slightly. “I haven’t met up with your group in a while. Haven’t been kept in the loop about things.”

“You haven’t missed much,” Mako admitted, standing as Korra and Asami left the room.

Iroh followed Mako out of the room. “Didn’t Team Avatar just stop a civil war between two cities fighting over capital status of their provenance?” he asked.

“Oh, yeah,” Mako said, “but that was mainly Bolin and Asami. I didn’t even go with them on that one.”

Iroh hummed. He looked around the room but couldn’t locate his family. He didn’t really know anyone else here, so he continued following Mako.

“Hey Chief,” Mako called, as he walked up to Chief Beifong.

“Mako,” she said, tipping her glass. “General Iroh.”

Mako turned back, seemingly surprised to find Iroh still standing behind him.

“Did you need something, General?” Mako asked.

“Me?” Iroh asked. “No. I’m trying to locate my mother.”

Chief Beifong looked between them before taking a pointed sip of her drink and walking off. Iroh watched where she left to and realized she was headed towards his Aunt Kya.

Iroh was about to sneak off to ask his Aunt where everyone had gone when Mako spoke up.

“I can help you find them,” he offered.

“Oh,” Iroh said, looking away from his Aunt, “I think I’m fine, or maybe not.”

When he turned back, Aunt Kya and Chief Beifong were gone.

Iroh sighed. “Why did Korra and Asami seat me away from my family?” Iroh muttered.

“Is there a particular reason you need your family?” Mako asked.

Iroh paused, not really wishing to admit his failings to someone he barely knew. The truth was, Iroh wasn’t the best with social settings. Give him a battlefield or a political court and Iroh could navigate it with ease. Asking him to make small talk with someone, on the other hand, was a no go.

He was more awkward then his grandfather, a feat not easily achieved.

“I guess not,” Iroh said.

Mako nodded and went to walk away.

Iroh awkwardly swayed in his direction before planting himself firmly where he stood. Mako didn’t want him following. That was a weird thing to do.

Standing in the middle of the reception hall was also weird, if the varying looks being shot his way were anything to go by.

Iroh felt someone grab him by his arm and found himself being dragged from the floor by Korra. Iroh felt dread build in him as he realized where they were going.

“Hey, Mako,” Korra said, “Have you met General Iroh? You remember, the whole Equalist battle? He was there for the colossus too but Raiko benched him. You were benched for the Vaatu thing too, weren’t you?”

“Yes,” Iroh admitted. He blushed slightly, not exactly happy with how useless he had proven in two of those situations.

“He sat next to me during the ceremony,” Mako said, shooting a sharp look at Korra. “We just finished talking a few minutes ago.”

“Really?” Korra said, seemingly unconcerned as she pushed Iroh into a chair next to Mako. Korra looked off to her left. “Oh, got to go, you two have fun.”

Iroh stared after her in confusion, while Mako frowned.

Mako didn’t seem to know what to say, so the two of them sat in silence.

It wasn’t a comfortable silence either, which was probably what possessed Iroh to ask Mako to dance.

“What?” Mako asked.

“Dance,” Iroh suggested again.

The longer Mako watched him the more stupid Iroh felt for asking.

Iroh looked away and rubbed the back of his neck as he searched for his mother again.

He finally spotted her, or rather his father’s loud laughter had given away their position.

Before Iroh could stand to go join them, Mako was grabbing his arm.

“What?” Iroh asked.

“Dancing?” Mako said, gesturing towards the dance floor.

“Oh, yes,” Iroh said, following Mako again.

“You know this was a setup, right,” Mako said, nodding towards Korra and Asami. Iroh turned and saw the two women were pretending not to stare.

“Oh,” Iroh said, slightly confused.

“Even as a setup,” Mako said, “I suppose it’s good to see you again. I’ve missed you nearly every other time the rest of Team Avatar ran into you.”

“Did you want to see me, again?” Iroh asked, still not sure what was going on.

“Maybe,” Mako said, looking down at him. “Yeah, I did.”

Iroh looked up at Mako, surprised to find the other man slightly taller than him.

“Any particular reason why?” Iroh asked, finally catching on to what was occurring.

“Dance with me again,” Mako said as the song ended, “and find out.”

So, Iroh did.


	4. Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako or Iroh's contemplation of how they got together aka I try my hand at poetry, something I haven't written in years.

They called it cold fire.

The sparking and crackling energy that was so hard to contain.

They said peace of mind was needed to control it.

The separation of energies, so opposite but balanced, pulled and stretched,

Only to crash back together when released.

Blinding in its intensity.

It built up between them.

That electric pulse of interest.

I see you. You see me.

It wasn’t the right time. They weren’t ready. 

There was no peace to be had between them.

Still, it held.

Pulled and stretched across years.

Before they finally crashed back together.

Sparking and crackling in a blinding light.

There was nothing cold about it.


	5. Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Mako met Iroh, the man was injured doing something stupid. Years later, Iroh helps take care of Mako's own wound from doing something stupid.

Mako watched as General Iroh stood off to the side, stretching his injured arm. The sleeve of his shirt had ripped off at some point, so the bandage was quite obvious.

Mako frowned slightly, wondering how well the man’s arm would actually hold up.

“Are you going to be good to fight?” Mako asked, gesturing to the General’s arm. He was a bit worried about his brother and Asami, running off with a random military officer whose arm was hurt. “That’s not going to cause any problems will it?”

“What?” General Iroh asked, looking down at his arm. “Oh, yes. I’ve had worse and pulled through, even in battle. It’ll scar but for now it’s rather numb and tacky. I suppose it is a lesson learned if nothing else.”

“A lesson learned?” Mako asked. “What lesson?”

“Don’t punch bombs,” General Iroh said.

“Don’t punch bombs?” Mako repeated. Now he was really concerned about Bolin and Asami going off with the General. What type of strategy was punching a bomb? “Why would you do something stupid like that?”

Mako would have slapped a hand over his mouth, if he didn’t think it would make the situation worse. He had just called royalty and a high-ranking military officer stupid. He peaked over at the General but he merely seemed contemplative.

“Bombs cause fires,” General Iroh said, shrugging as if he didn’t care about what Mako had just said. “I thought maybe I could bend it but it exploded on my arm instead. Had I not been a firebender I probably would have lost my arm entirely. As it was, I was able to redirect most of the flames, before falling into the water. The only part hurt was where it hit. It actually missed my hand.”

The General didn’t seem too concerned with the idea that he could have lost his arm. At this point, nothing about the General was reassuring Mako about Bolin and Asami going with him.

“And you’re sure it’s fine?” Mako asked again. He really wanted to ask if General Iroh’s head was fine, but he had already insulted the man once.

“Avatar Korra healed it up nicely,” General Iroh replied. “Don’t worry about your brother or girlfriend. I’ll keep them safe.”

General Iroh unrolled the gauze from his arm and showed the pink and shiny scar that was left behind. “See,” he said, “completely fine.”

Mako nodded, reaching out to touch around it. General Iroh didn’t flinch from pain so he must not have been lying about the area being numb. It was a bit squishy where it was trying to scab over in places.

Mako pulled his hand back, realizing how odd touching another person’s wound probably was.

“Sorry,” Mako said. He looked up from the wound and realized the General was watching him. Mako wasn’t sure what to make of his facial expression.

General Iroh broke off his stare to re-wrap his arm.

“We should probably start getting ready to leave soon,” he said. Mako was surprised slightly as, despite his title, this was the first time the General really sounded authoritative the entire time he’d been around Mako.

“Right,” Mako agreed, moving to walk away.

“And Mako,” General Iroh called, that weird look back on his face, “give me a call if you’re interested and things don’t work out in your weird love triangle with the Avatar.”

“Love triangle?” Mako stuttered. “What, uh, what love triangle?”

The General shot him an unamused look.

Mako sighed. “Things are just complicated, okay,” Mako said, ducking his face into his scarf.

General Iroh held his hands up in surrender, though Mako couldn’t help but think he was mocking him slightly. The soft smile on his face softened the blow but Mako still felt a flush filling his face.

“Well, if complicated doesn’t work out,” he said. “Keep me in mind.”

“I’m not interested,” Mako said.

General Iroh frowned slightly and nodded, but said nothing in reply.

Mako huffed and walked off. He didn’t know why his face was so heated. The last four words the General said, echoed in his ears even as he joined Korra to leave.

Four years later, and Mako was glad he had remembered those words, even if they had confused him at the time.

Iroh was currently rubbing a burn cream on Mako’s arm. Kya had given it to him and it had become a nightly ritual for Iroh to put it on Mako’s electrical burn.

Mako wouldn’t complain. His boyfriend often massaged it into the sore muscles under the arm. He couldn’t move his arm very well yet, and more concerningly he couldn’t firebend from it yet, so the muscles often stiffened up.

Iroh started laughing slightly to himself.

Mako raised a brow at him.

“What?” Mako asked.

“Why would you do something stupid like that?” Iroh said. His cadence was off, as if he was mocking someone.

“What?” Mako asked, again. That had offered no real answer to Mako’s question.

“What you said to me, when you first found out I got the scar on my arm from punching a bomb,” Iroh answered. “You said, ‘why would you do something stupid like that?’ Now it’s my turn to ask, Mr. I Electrocuted Myself.”

“Iroh,” Mako said, slowly, “I’ve been injured for two months. Did it really take you this long to come up with that?”

Iroh paused to glare up at him.

“Shut up,” Iroh said. His voice and glare were hard, but his hands were still soft as he continued rubbing them up and down Mako’s arm.

“You’re ridiculous,” Mako said.

Iroh pouted, but it didn’t last long as his lips slowly twitched up into a smile.

“Well, at least now we have matching injuries caused by our own stupidity,” Iroh joked.

Mako laughed as he slid the short sleeve of Iroh’s shirt up, so he could trace along the outside of Iroh’s scar. It was nothing but smooth scar tissue now, having fully healed years ago.

“Now we match,” Mako agreed.


	6. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iroh and Mako get kicked out of the mover theater after losing interest in the mover. As they leave Iroh puts his money where his mouth was.

Mako pulled up outside of Iroh’s townhouse. Iroh was already waiting for him on the steps. The man barely waited for Mako to come to a complete stop before moving towards Mako and his motorcycle.

“Hey,” Iroh said, leaning down to kiss Mako.

“Hey,” Mako replied, “hop on.”

Iroh picked up the spare helmet and put it on, before swinging his leg over the bike. He sat pressed up against Mako’s back and Mako waited until Iroh’s arms were wrapped firmly around him.

It was nice riding with someone familiar with motorcycles, as Mako didn’t have to explain to Iroh when to lean. Iroh already knew. Mako hadn’t realized Iroh owned his own motorcycle until about two months into their relationship.

They had already made plans for taking a day trip into the mountains surrounding the city when the leaves changed color.

Mako pulled up outside a mover theater.

He hadn’t seen one since his brother’s career, and he honestly barely even watched those. Watching his brother run around shirtless wasn’t Mako’s idea of entertainment.

Iroh had decided it was time Mako watched one, not starring his brother.

He had picked some romance mover that everyone in the city was talking about.

Bolin and Opal had gone to see it last week and gave it raving reviews. Korra wasn’t impressed when her and Asami saw it. Asami had been indifferent.

Mako supposed he’d have to see what it was about now.

Iroh slid off the bike and handed his helmet off to Mako.

Mako put their helmets in his side bag and grabbed Iroh’s hand once the other man was done trying to fix his hair. Mako didn’t even bother.

Mako was going to sit in the middle of the theater but Iroh pulled him into a back corner.

“Why so far away?” Mako asked.

“So, if its good like Bolin and Opal say we can still see it but if it sucks like Korra said, we can use the relative privacy for something else,” Iroh said.

“Something else?” Mako asked.

The lights in the theater hadn’t dimmed yet, but Iroh dragged Mako into a deep kiss anyway.

“Something else,” Iroh repeated.

“Can we ignore the mover and do that anyway?” Mako asked.

“At least give it a chance,” Iroh said. “We could have made out in the dark at home.”

Mako rested his head on Iroh’s shoulder and pouted.

Iroh smiled and reached back to run his hand through Mako’s hair.

“Silly, man,” Iroh said, as the lights went out and the mover started.

It didn’t take long before Mako was completely lost.

“I don’t understand,” Mako whispered. “Why is he dating her if he doesn’t like her?”

“I think it has something to do with that one scene with the grandmother,” Iroh said.

Mako thought back and shook his head. “That still makes no sense,” Mako said. “If he needed a date because of his grandmother’s birthday why not say yes to the woman who asked him out in literally the next scene. He likes her. He said so to his best friend.”

“Because that would make too much sense,” Iroh guessed.

Iroh and Mako looked at each other. Mako started laughing and Iroh covered his mouth.

“Shh,” Iroh said, “people are trying to watch.”

“They are probably as confused as we are,” Mako said, stifling his laughter. “Can we just make out now?”

Iroh shook his head. “If it keeps you quiet,” he said, pulling Mako into a kiss.

Mako deepened the kiss by pulling Iroh closer.

Mako flinched a few minutes later when a bright light was shined down on them.

“I’m going to have to ask you to leave,” the theater employee said.

Iroh’s face was bright red as he ducked it into Mako’s neck.

“Sure thing,” Iroh said, still hiding his face.

The theater employee waited on them but Iroh wouldn’t stand up. It took Mako a minute to realize why.

“Um, could you, ah, leave?” Mako asked. “We will follow but he’s not moving until you’re gone.”

The theater employee looked confused but at that point even the employee was making the other mover goers mad.

“Okay,” they said, walking off.

“Shit,” Iroh said, finally pulling his face away from Mako’s neck. “They have back exits in places like this, right?”

“Yeah,” Mako said.

Iroh sighed in relief before dragging Mako out of the theater.

“Um, Iroh,” Mako said. Iroh turned to him. Something in his voice or about his face must have given away Mako’s mood.

“Mako?” Iroh asked.

“It’s not,” Mako started. “It’s not because of me is it?” 

“What?” Iroh asked.

“The reason you hid,” Mako said. “You didn’t want the employee to recognize you. It’s not because of me, right?”

Mako tried to hide the hurt in his voice, but the idea of Iroh being ashamed of him, made Mako’s stomach drop.

“No,” Iroh said, forcefully. It gained the attention of another theater employee.

Iroh cringed slightly and lowered his voice. “No,” he repeated, “I just don’t want to be in the news tomorrow for being found necking in the back of a theater.”

“Okay,” Mako said, feeling slightly stupid.

“Hey,” Iroh said, turning Mako to face him. “If I walked out of this theater right now to cameras flashing, I’d be more then pleased to be photographed on a date with you. Let the world know I scored a damn fine man. It’s just not the world’s business what we do in the back of theaters.”

Mako laughed slightly. “Okay,” Mako said, more humored this time.

“Okay?” Iroh asked, kissing Mako’s cheek.

Mako pushed him away playfully. “Okay,” Mako repeated, smiling.

“Good,” Iroh said. “Now let’s go home where we can kiss in the dark all we want.”

“Sounds good,” Mako said, following Iroh from the theater.

Mako flinched as, for the second time in the day, a light blinded him.

“Prince Iroh,” a reporter called, “is it true you’re on a date with Detective Mako of Team Avatar?”

Iroh threw his hand out slightly to block the camera as he pulled Mako into his side.

“I spoke it into the universe, didn’t I?” Iroh joked.

“Well,” Mako joked, back, “put your money where your mouth is.”

Iroh stopped abruptly, dragging Mako to a stop with him.

“Good point,” Iroh said, standing straight up.

“What?” Mako asked, slightly panicked. 

Iroh didn’t answer. He just pulled Mako into his side, and slid his arm around Mako’s waist.

“I am in fact on a date with Detective Mako,” Iroh said. “We’ve been dating a while.”

The reporter blinked for a moment at being answered outright, before launching into another question. Iroh answered their questions truthfully but ended the impromptu interview when the reporter’s questions started drifting into intimate territories.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Mako said.

“I wanted to,” Iroh said. “I told you I wouldn’t be ashamed of being photographed with you and I meant it. I’m sorry if that made you uncomfortable. I wasn’t thinking.”

“It didn’t,” Mako said. “Make me uncomfortable, that is. I’m just surprised you did it.”

“You’re worth it,” Iroh said, pulling his helmet from Mako’s side bag. He handed Mako his own helmet and Mako smiled to himself as he pulled it on.

“You’re house or my apartment?” Mako asked.

“Your apartment,” Iroh said. “They won’t look for us there, for now anyway.”


	7. Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iroh and Mako have a small (or rather large) argument about taking their relationship public.
> 
> Warning: alcohol mentioned.

“Iroh,” Mako whispered, nudging his boyfriend.

Iroh moaned in protest.

“Iroh, wake up,” Mako said. “I need to leave.”

“Stay a bit longer,” Iroh said, wrapping his arms around Mako and pulling him to his chest.

“I can’t,” Mako said. “If I don’t leave now, I won’t have the cover of night.”

Iroh sighed heavily. “We could just tell people,” he offered weakly.

Mako bit his lip. “I’m not ready for what comes with dating the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation,” Mako said.

Iroh nodded, burying his face in Mako’s neck. He breathed in deeply.

“I love you,” Iroh said, “and I’ll protect you from anything they try to throw at you. You know that, right?”

“I know you’d try,” Mako said, “but you can’t be everywhere.”

Iroh kissed him and let go. “I wish I could,” Iroh said. “I want to be able to go on dates with you.”

“I’m sorry,” Mako said, squeezing Iroh’s bare shoulder before he stood to leave.

Then next time he saw Iroh the man was sitting on the fire escape outside his kitchen window.

“That’s not discreet,” Mako said.

“Better then walking though the doorway,” Iroh replied. “I wanted to see you.”

“We agreed to certain days for a reason,” Mako said.

“Well, shaking it up with throw off the pattern, if anyone’s caught on,” Iroh said, pulling Mako into a hug.

Mako felt Iroh melt into him.

“Iroh,” Mako said.

Iroh hummed.

“Is something wrong?” Mako asked.

“Not with you here,” Iroh said, squeezing Mako tighter before releasing.

Mako smiled weakly at Iroh. Something was wrong with him, but if he didn’t want to share yet, Mako would allow him his secret.

“What’s for dinner?” Iroh asked.

Mako sighed. “Well, I’ll need to make more if you’re staying,” he said.

“Sorry,” Iroh said, “I can leave if you want.”

Mako shook his head. “Stay,” he said, kissing Iroh’s cheek.

Iroh stayed the night. They set an alarm to remind him to leave on time. They both slept through it.

“I can just go out the fire escape,” Iroh said.

“You’ll get caught,” Mako said.

Iroh’s face looked pained.

“I have to go to work Mako,” Iroh said. “If I don’t leave now one way or another, I’ll be late.”

“And who’s fault is that?” Mako asked, ill-tempered.

Iroh’s face went blank. “Yours,” he said, “for insisting we keep this a secret for so long.”

Mako opened his mouth to reply but Iroh had already ducked out the window.

Mako collapsed back on his sofa and rubbed his hands over his face. Maybe Iroh was right. Maybe Mako was starting to be unreasonable with this whole secret relationship thing.

Mako was just worried. He hadn’t come out to any of his friends yet and to go from completely in the closet, to out to the world, scared him. The second Mako was photographed going in and out of Iroh’s apartment, rumors would start circulating and the truth could only be denied so long.

Mako also wasn’t stupid. He knew what Iroh’s parting statement had been. It was a warning. Mako knew Iroh loved him, and Mako loved Iroh too, but being kept like a shameful secret couldn’t possibly feel good. It was an ultimatum. Either Mako got himself together over their relationship or there wouldn’t be one.

Mako nodded to himself and got ready for work.

That night he marched into Iroh’s apartment complex through the front door. He didn’t hear any cameras but Iroh had told him a while ago that didn’t mean anything.  
Iroh opened the door when he knocked.

“I’m not sure if I’m surprised your here,” Iroh said. “I supposed I expected you whether you were coming to break up with me or not.”

Iroh’s breath smelled lightly of alcohol. Mako noticed the open bottle on the coffee table and considered himself lucky that he caught Iroh at the start of whatever binge he was about to go down.

“I’m not here to break up with you,” Mako said, following Iroh to the couch. Mako grabbed the bottle, noting it was a rather potent brand. He placed it out of Iroh’s reach. “I’m here to apologize. I’m sorry I’ve been treating you like some horrible secret to be hidden away. That’s not what I want. It’s just, I’m still not out to anyone.”

“Oh,” Iroh said, sitting up.

“Yeah, oh,” Mako said. “I’m scared to be seen with you because I don’t want to be outed on someone else’s terms.”

“I understand,” Iroh said, picking at his pants. “I thought it was just me in general. You know, the whole prince thing.”

“I mean, that’s part of it, but if you let me come out to my friends and family on my own time,” Mako said, “then I have no issue making our relationship public. Royalty drama aside.”

“Deal,” Iroh said. “Take as long as you need. Coming out isn’t something you rush and I’m sorry if I’ve forced your hand.”

“You haven’t,” Mako said. He paused. “No, actually you have, but it’s a good force. I need to stop hiding like this anyway. I’ve been wanting to tell at least Bolin for a while but I kept putting it off. Now I have a reason to tell everyone. I have a brilliant boyfriend I want to introduce to them.”

Iroh smiled softly and shook his head.

“Well, whenever you do tell them, let me know if you need back up,” Iroh said.

“It would be appreciated,” Mako said, leaning forward to wrap Iroh up in a hug.

Iroh pulled Mako forward into his lap as Mako cuddled down into his side.

Mako settled. Without the worry of Iroh breaking up with him, he was able to melt into his boyfriend’s arms.

“Mako,” Iroh said.

“Yeah,” Mako replied.

“You put the alcohol way over there,” Iroh said.

“You can get it if you want,” Mako said.

“So, far,” Iroh whined.

“It’s within arm reach if you lean forward,” Mako corrected.

“Forever away,” Iroh said, “such a cruel boyfriend to put it so far.”

Mako rolled his eyes but leaned forward and grabbed the bottle himself.

“To us?” Iroh asked.

Mako wondered how Iroh expected to make a toast when Mako didn’t have a glass. He realized his boyfriend was a bit tipsier than originally thought.

“To us,” Mako said, already planning on stealing the bottle back. Iroh clearly already had enough.


End file.
